Metal foil is widely used throughout the food industry to wrap or cover various food products. The foil is typically dispensed from a roll contained in a box. Whenever a piece of foil is required, the length of the foil is withdrawn from the box and cut to length by a cutting blade that is attached to the front panel of the carton. The cutting blade commonly used for many years has been a thin metallic saw-toothed blade having cutting points extending along the exposed edge of the blade. Although the points of the cutting blade can nick or cut the user, the real risk to the user is due to the fact that the cutting blade is made of a thin strip of metal. Just as a piece of paper can cause a cut, a thin strip of metal, with or without saw-toothed points, can cut.